Tormenta después de la tempestad
by Amai Kaoru
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura han sidos encomendados a una misión en que sin saber conocerán a los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, en un universo alterno, hay algo...Sasuke se enamora a primera vista! pero de quien?... Entren y averguienlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Tormenta después de la tempestad 

_Chap1 Objetivo… perdido. _

-NOOOOO! nos perdimos otra vez Naruto no baka!!!!, eres tan tarado que no te das cuenta de hemos estando caminado en círculos!!!- gritaba un muchacha pelirrosa sacando sus kunais ya con los colores subidos.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya verás que con esta brújula podremos llegar a nuestro destino!-gritaba en tono arrogante Naruto

-Si claro y yo soy el señor simpatía- decía Sasuke irónicamente- idiota esa brújula no apunta al norte…-decía ahora, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque le dijiste a Kakashi-sensei que no viniera, kuso naruto ahora que hacemos!-dijo Sakura mientras recordaba lo sucedido-

_Flash Back_

Chicos, les voy a encomendar una nueva misión-dijo Kakashi serio

-Asintieron todos en silencio y con atención-

-Bien esta será una misión especialmente creada por mi para ustedes, se que sonara algo raro y absurdo, pero…-se detuvo-

-pero?...-preguntó Naruto

-Pero será difícil, y creo que no lo van a lograr…- se detuvo nuevamente posando su dedo índice en su mentón en modo de pensamiento y volvió a hablar- pero no puedo apresurar el futuro, así que lo dejare en sus manos- Sonrió- esta misión se trata de… juntar a dos amores, en el futuro-

-QUUUEEEE!!! Usted esta loco Kakashi-sensei!!!, pensé que esto sería una misión especial!!, no una tontería tan grande!!!!!- decía Sakura Totalmente roja de ira.

-Tonterías, esto es un encargo que les hago yo, si no lo cumplen, no sabrán lo que les espera… (N.A: yo tampoco se xD), bien si no hay mas consultas partirán esta noche a las 11:00 en punto y yo iré con ustedes.-dijo dándose vuelta para poder irse.

-Kakashi-Sensei no es necesario que venga con nosotros, los tres podremos hacerlo solos de veras!!! – Como quieran-respondió, ya alejándose del lugar-

_Fin Flash Back _

-Gran idea genio,- le reprocho Sakura- y ahora que haremos, estamos perdidos en medio del bosque y esto no podría ponerse peor- en ese momento el cielo se nubló y empezaron a caer gotitas de

lluvia. Definitivamente esto, no podría ponerse peor-

-Queee…bien- dijo Sakura en un tono de ironía.-

-Realmente lo que faltaba-bufó Sasuke-

-Esta bien admito mi culpa,- susurró molesto-

-No lo sientas Naruto- dijo mirando con ojos brillantes un lugar- miren ahí!!-dijo apuntando a un árbol con una puerta en el-

-Ese debe ser la puerta que supuestamente nos llevará al futuro- dijo Naruto con ansias-

-Mhp si claro, aún siguen creyendo en las palabras de Kakashi?, por favor- dijo Sasuke no creyente de aquello-

-Pero, que importa si solo lo vamos a ver, ¿les parece?- preguntó Sakura saliendo del escondite y dirigiéndose al lugar-

-Vamos- Sasuke asintió-Naruto ya estaba ahí.

-Abre la puerta rápido- dijo Naruto

-Está bien- abrió la puerta y se encontró con un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, las ropas eran diferentes, y al parecer no existían los ninjas en ese lugar sin nombre, entraron, y vieron a la gente corriendo, mirando sus relojes, era un mundo alternativo, al parecer Kakashi-sensei sabía lo que hacía.

-Guau-dijo Sakura mirando maravillada para todos lados

-Bueno vamos a terminar pronto con esta misión- dijo Sasuke caminando con los ojos cerrados a quien sabe que dirección.

-Sasuke! CUIDADO!!!-demasiado tarde, Sasuke había chocado con una chica.

-Oh! Lo lamento mucho te encuentras bien muchacho?- le pregunto la chica de baja estatura cabello rubio, y ojos celestes, una belleza pensó Sasuke- Mhp, si te lastimé?- pregunto Sasuke a la mujer-

-Oh no te preocupes el único que salió dañando fuiste tú, -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Oh lo lamento, disculpa mi falta de respeto, soy Winry Rockbell, y tu?- dijo estirándole la mano en forma de saludo- Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo correspondiendo al saludo-Oye Sasuke ellos son tus amigos?- Si-respondió- entonces dime que le sucede a la pelirosa, se ve mal.

-QUIEN ES ESA MUJER, ME QUIERE ROBAR A SASUKE!!!!-gritó furiosa Sakura, al parecer no le gustó la idea de chocar manos (si a mi tampoco xD)-Hey tú!- gritó Sakura a Winry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien chicos y chicas esto ha sido el primer capitulo de Tormenta después de la tempestad y esta dedicado a mis best Friends Francys y Fernanda que les prometi que iba a subir el primer capitulo de esta historia. Wenuuu déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció la historia… GRACIAS!!! Chau!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2chap: Creo que no es la mejor ocasión

-QUIEN ES ESA MUJER, ME QUIERE ROBAR A SASUKE!!!!-gritó furiosa Sakura, al parecer no le gustó la idea de chocar manos (si a mi tampoco xD)-Hey tú!- gritó Sakura a Winry-si tú niña bonita! -dijo interponiéndose entre Sasuke y Winry-

-Eh?-Winry estaba confusa-sucede algo?

-SI!, tu niña rubia como te atreves tomarle la mano a MI Sasuke!!-

-Pero que te pasa niña!!!, que sucede contigo-

-Esto me sucede CONTIGO!-dijo tirándose encima de ella y ambas cayendo al suelo, mientras que también se tiraban el pelo revolcándose, y así duraron varios minutos hasta que…

-DETENGANSE-dijo un hombre desconocido, no mejor dicho, era como un robot desconocido.

-Guau que es eso- dijo Naruto apuntándolo-

-Hola pequeño-dijo estirándole un dedote, mientras que también, con la otra mano separaba a las chicas- Mi nombre es All-

-Pero que chica más fastidiosa Winry- decía un chico más o menos bajito-

-Cállate enano ¬¬- respondió, mientras que también miraba desafiadoramente, a Sakura.

-A por cierto, lamento si Winry les causó algunos problemas, porque cuando la provocan no se detiene xD-

-Mhp, no te preocupes, la que empezó la pelea fue esta niña de aquí- dijo moviendo la cabeza a lugar donde estaba Sakura-

-Ella?- dijo acercándose a ella cuidadosamente- Hola, cual es el nombre de tan bella dama?(N.A si yo tampoco me lo creo Ed, caballeroso?, ahhh "baba")-

-Mi nombre?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida y alagada ante tal acto-

-Si el tuyo- dijo

-Ahhh! Bueno mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura Haruno-

-Hermoso nombre para una bella flor, no lo crees?- dijo Ed mirándola seductoramente y sonriéndole

-A si gracias, que adulador.

-Claro como digas, Ed vamos, Adiós, chicos…Sasuke-dijo, ya, alejándose del lugar

Sasuke pensando- _quien será ese chico Ed, y porque tratara con tanta familiaridad a Winry…pero que estoy diciendo, eso no debería importarme-_ Bien, vayámonos, no encontraremos nada en esta enorme ciudad-dijo dirigiéndose al lugar por donde habían entrado.

-Espera, ya que estamos aquí terminemos la misión,- dijo Naruto deteniendo el camino de Sasuke

-Tenemos que encontrar a los chicos, que, supuestamente tenemos que ayudar.- dijo Sakura desde un extremo-

-como quieran- dijo Sasuke, abriendo la puerta que estaba en un callejón, y al abrirla-

-eh, eh, eh, eh- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta- adonde crees que vas Sasuke eh?

-Esa es la voz de…

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! –Gritó Sakura abrazándolo-me alegra tanto que este aquí, ya pensaba que nos habíamos perdido!!!!!

-Son unos IDIOTAS, si los tres!!!- Sakura lo soltó- dejaron ir a la pareja que debían juntar!!.

-QUEEE!!!-dijeron Sakura y Naruto

-Quiere decir que…- se detuvo Sasuke un momento

-Si Sasuke, eran las personas con las quienes estaba conversando -

-Como no nos dijo antes T.T, ahora no sabemos donde están-dijo Naruto llorando en un árbol-buaaaa!!!

-Maldita sea- bufó Sasuke

-Que, lo dices por esa chica o por lo mal afortunado que somos eh?- le pregunto un poco triste Sakura

-Por…por los dos- dijo, en ese momento Sakura no lo podía creer, conociendo a Sasuke el no se enamoraría tan fácilmente de cualquier persona que viera, pero una cosa tenia clara, ese, no era el.

Bien aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque son cortitos, eso si no se preocupen Sasuke no se enamora fácilmente xD y yo tampoco lo dejaré!!!!Si en realidad este fanfic va a hacer Sasu&Saku

Ah y aún sigo con la dedicatoria!!!! Besos pa ustedes!!!!


	3. Un lugar en donde pueda amarte

Chap3 Un lugar en donde pueda amarte

Sakura iba absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que había sus amigos ya no estaban con ella, al parecer se había ido por otro camino, también…estaba perdida, ya se hacía de noche y Sakura no sabía que camino tomar, no sabía ni por donde había llegado, se sentó en una piedra que había en el camino -suspiró- apuesto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba con ellos- apoyó su espalda en un tronco y se quedo pensativa algunos minutos, hasta que alguien le toca el hombro,-ah!

-Tranquila, soy yo Ed, lo recuerdas?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-Eh, si lo recuerdo-sonrió-dime que haces aquí?

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, que hace tan bella dama solo en las oscuridad del bosque? (N.A . baba!!!).Esa pregunta, hizo que Sakura se ruborizara.

-Bueno, andaba un poco despistada, y perdí el paso de mis amigos- le respondió- y ahora respóndeme tu-

-Ahh bueno, es que me gusta venir a pasear por las noches al bosque, y si no hubiera venido, no se que te habría sucedido, anda muchos ladrones por estos lugares.- decía Ed mientras levantaba el dedo índice, bien te ayudo a encontrar a tus amigos- dijo poniéndose de pie-

-Ah no te preocupes puedo sola-sonrió-

-Mhp, Sakura, es una orden no pregunta, ven vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano, y esto no hizo que Sakura se ruborizara- cla-claro vamos –

_En otro lugar del bosque. _

-Bien, y ahora que hacemos, no encontramos a Sakura, es de noche, y también perdimos nuestro objetivo de estar aquí por que no los encontramos, no mejor dicho los dejamos ir-finalizo Naruto-

-Cállate Baka, tus estúpidos comentarios no ayudan en nada- dijo Sasuke ya molesto por la reacción de Naruto

-Oh vaya te dignaste a hablar mas de cuatro palabras en una sola línea, idiota, por si no te das cuenta esto es TÚ culpa-le reprochó Naruto.

-Tú no te metas Naruto, no has hecho más que quejarte todo el maldito día- les dijo Sasuke-

-Note das cuenta que es por ti que ella esta mal, quien sabe donde estará ahora…, tienes que pedirle disculpas, claro, después que la encontremos.-le dijo Naruto un poco triste por no haber encontrado a su miga

-…-

-Eso hará no te preocupes Naruto- dijo el sensei, mirando a Sasuke.

-_Que me sucederá, tengo tantas ansias de pode encontrar a Sakura, y decirle lo mucho que la quiero, pero estoy indeciso con Winry, que haré con ella, aún no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza y recién la estoy conociendo, no, mejor dicho la he visto solo una vez y ya no me la puedo sacar…_

_En otro lado de la ciudad._

-All, sabes donde esta Ed?, no lo he visto en todo el día-decía Winry

-Ahhhh, el fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, ya sabes- respondió

-No, no sabía- respondió triste,

-Como sea Winry, no te preocupes, no le sucederá nada, te lo aseguro-le dijo All

-No me preocupa eso_…_

_En el bosque..._

-Sabes Sakura, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti…-rompió el silencio

-Eh?-Sakura paro en seco su caminar

-Eso, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni una sola vez- dijo esta vez ruborizándose

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo habrá una propuesta que hacer, Sakura aceptara? O tendrá un plan en mente Sasuke podrá olvidarse de Winry?, pero… que hará si ella intenta seducirlo?

Sasuke se pone celoso??!!!

No se pierdan el prox capitulo de Tormenta después de la tempestad

Gracias por los reviews!!!


	4. Reencuentro

Chap4 Reencuentro

-Que me dijo? No puedo creerlo…, creo que escuche mal, bastante mal…, como se atrevía a decirle eso si recién la había conocido, además ella quería a Sasuke, y no lo dejaría, por nada del mundo lo dejaría, pero le agradaba la idea.

-…-

-Sucede algo, te incomodé?-preguntó Ed un poco nervioso-

-Nada, es solo que me sorprendiste- dije.

-Mmmm, bueno- Ed estaba un poco triste por la reacción de la chica al parecer, no sentía lo mismo…

-Y así siguieron su camino, no hablaron durantes varios minutos hasta que- hey!!!! Mira esos no son tus amigos?!

-Si!!!! hay que alegría!!!!, chicos!!!!, por aquí!!!-gritaba Sakura emocionada.

-Miren!!! Es Sakura- gritaba un alegre Naruto

-Mhp…-Sasuke se sentía realmente bien al haber encontrado a Sakura, ahora sabía que estaba bien…pero esperen, viene con alguien…quien será…ojalas no sea quien yo pienso que es…

-Sakura!- dijeron ya, estando en frente de ella- Sasuke se sorprendió, era Edward

-Eres una tonta Sakura – la regañaba Kakashi

-Que?, porque!- Sakura estaba apunto de sacar a su inner hacia el exterior, odiaba que le dijeran eso.

-De repente te callas, se te olvida que estamos en frente tuyo, y te pierdes en el bosque porque a la niñata se le ocurre tener la cabeza gacha y no se fija por donde estaba caminado y se fue por otra dirección!- Sakura, ya estaba molesta

-Si y todo por la culpa de alguien- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke-

-Eh?, de quien hablas Naruto?- preguntó Sakura

-De nadie, de nadie, Sakura, es solo que todos estábamos preocupados por ti, y cuando digo todos, son todos-ahora también Kakashi miro de reojo a Sasuke.

-Bien, ahora si me voy, ya se hace tarde, adiós chicos, adiós Sakura-dijo Ed tomándola de la mano y besándola (N.A ahhh pero que hombre enanito mas caballeroso!!!) hasta pronto-dijo alejándose, en parte a Sasuke le había molestado ese gesto, quien se creía?.

-Adiós…vaya, que lindo es,-sonrió-bien ahora vayámonos, tengo hambre-dijo adelantándose mientras que también tarareaba una canción.

-Que haces llegando ha esta hora Ed!- decía Winry totalmente enojada.

-Estaba con Sakura, al parecer se había perdido, y la ayudé a encontrar a sus amigos-respondió

-Bueno, pero son las 3:00 de la mañana Ed, porque no dejaste que se las arreglara sola-dijo molesta

-No molestes- dijo cerrando la puerta...

-Y ha este que le sucede, esta estúpido últimamente- dijo Winry también cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

-Debe ser por tu genio…-susurró All.

-TE ESCUCHE ALL!!!- gritó Winry desde adentro de su habitación

_En otro lado de a ciudad…_

-Ya verás lo que se siente, Sasuke Uchiha, vas a ver lo que sentí…-pensaba una chica pelirrosa en un nuevo plan de ataque, pero para enemigos, si no para Uchiha, si, Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuará

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, woolaas, como tan todos, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Se los agradezco mucho!!!, bueno, si no salió muy bueno este capitulo, perdónenme, mi musa inspiradora se fue de vacaciones, haaa porsiacaso sigo con la dedicatoria a mis best friends!!, que me obligan a subir los capitulos!!!! xD besos pa ustedes!!!!

Wenooooo chaooo


	5. Chiquitito

Capitulo 6

Este capitulo va a ser un poquito pervertido n.n mi mente crea-pervert nunca cambia xD Que lo disfruten! Y esto fue una experiencia personal xDDD Claro, no todo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¡Chicos! Es hora de despertarse Sasuke ya se levantó, solo faltan ustedes!-**_decía Kakashi tocando la puerta-_

-¡**Espera Naruto! ¡A sí no es! ¡Kya! ¡Me duele Naruto no te acerques! ¡Me lastimas!–**_gritaba Sakura desde adentro de la habitación, algo que no le pareció muy bonito Kakashi de su parte-_

**-Sakura-chan, se nota que no tienes experiencia en esto, tranquila ya lo he hecho antes-**

**-No se porque me preste para ser tu muñeca de practica, le podrías haber dicho a Hinata que viniera y te ayudara, eres muy cochino y bruto-**_decía la joven con enfado, Kakashi que estaba afuera de la habitación escuchando todo y no se lo estaba imaginando tan tranquilamente-_

_-_**Tengo una mente pervertida… ¡no lo puedo creer! Solo tienen 12 y ya están haciendo cositas raras-**_hablaba por lo bajo si saber que Sasuke estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación-_

_-_**Kakashi-sensei, con su permiso, por favor-**_decía Sasuke tratando de entrar-_

**-¡No! ¡Sasuke No! ¡No entres chico por kami!-**_gritaba histérico Kakashi- _

**-¡Que! ¡Porque no quieres que entre!-**_gritaba Sasuke mientras lo miraba molesto- _

**-¡Ja! Y me preguntas porque ven te lo voy a mostrar, acércate a la puerta sin abrirla-**_Sasuke asintió y se apoyó en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo-_

_-_**¡Naruto Detente! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal!-**_gritaba la chica-_

**-¡Hey! No me digas nada, tu eres la inexperta! Yo ya lo he hecho antes con Hinata y por lo menos ella no se queja!-**_le respondía Naruto enfadado, Sasuke tenía lo ojos abiertos, no podía creer que tan niños y estén haciendo cosas raras, además…¡Tenía que usar a Sakura! ¡NO!- _

**-Pero que creen que están haciendo estos perverts!-**_grito Sasuke muy enfadado y ruborizado-_

**-No lo se, cuándo vine a despertarlos ya estaban con cositas raras, pensé que era una suposición por tener aún sueño, pero después me espabilé un poco más y bueno ya escuchas- **

**-¡¡¡Haaa!!! ¡Naruto más despacio, soy delicada! Buu, me duele-**_se quejaba Sakura mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi se imaginaban lo peor más pervertido-_

**-Tonta, eso no duele, yo pensé que estabas más acostumbrada, si es por eso hubiera llamado a Sasuke-**_en ese momento Sasuke se asustó y pateó la puerta entrando en la habitación, quedándose con los ojos abiertos y paralizado hasta que estalló a reír-_

**-Jjajajajajjjajaja Kakashi-sensei Jajajaja si que tenemos un mente pervert jjjajaja- **_Sasuke se había tirado al suelo riendo frenéticamente, mientras que Kakashi hacia lo mismo-_

**-¿Que sucede chicos? Por que se ríen, sobretodo por que se ríe el cubo de hielo?-**_preguntaba Naruto apuntando a Sasuke-_

_-_**Hee****Naruto, creo que es obvio, estos bakas mal interpretaron todo-**

-**Como sea-**_dijo Naruto agarrando un poco del pastel que habían hecho junto con Sakura y se los ofreció-_

**-No planeábamos dar el pastel hasta la cena, pero bueno, para que no se imaginen cosas raras, con la mente pervertida que tiene Kakashi, y Sasuke, no me lo imaginaba de ti, estoy decepcionado-**_dijo tendiéndole el pastel a Kakashi y Sasuke_

**-Y bien, esto era lo que estaban haciendo…cof, cof… con Sakura? -**_preguntó Kakashi mostrando el pastel que tenía en la mano-_

**-¡SI! ¡Que creían que estábamos haciendo par de hentais!-**_gritaba Sakura roja de la furia y vergüenza-_

-**Nada, enserio, estábamos seguros de que estaban cocinando algo rico, y ven tenía razón, por algo soy el sensei, ¿no lo creen?-**_decía Kakashi con aire de superioridad-_

_-_**No-**_respondieron al unísono-_

**-Gracias-**_respondió mientras comía un trozo de pastel hecho con "calma" _

_-_**¡Miren! ¡Es Ed! A que alegría iré a abrirle la puerta- **_la joven peli-rosa se levantó del asiento y fue camino a la puerta, una vez ahí la abrió_

**-¡Ed! Que alegría verte-**_sonrió_

**-Hola Saku-chan, ¿Coma está, ésta preciosa dama?-**_le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas _

**-Jjejej, bien Ed, ¿y tú? **_Preguntaba Sakura, mirándolo con una sonrisa encantadora (N.A: ¿que! ¡No se cansan de sonreír?)_

**-No muy bien, ando con jaquecas, Winry no para de gritar-**_dijo Ed posando una mano en su nuca mientras que reía-_

**-Esa chica nunca te deja en paz ¿ne?-**_decía Sakura invitándolo a pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de si-_

**-Algunas veces logro alejarme un momento de ella y poder encontrar un momento de paz y tranquilidad, con el canto de los pájaros y no con la voz chillona de Winry-**_los dos rieron con ánimo mientras se sentaban en un sofá que había-_

**-Y bien, ¿se puede saber donde están sus amigos señorita? Pensaba que por lo que pasó ayer no te iban a despegar el ojo-**_decía con burla-_

**-No-**_rió-_**ellos están arriba-**_Sakura _

**-¡Hey! Sakura que hace este enano aquí.-**_preguntaba Naruto bajando las escaleras-_

**-¡Naruto! ¡¡Eres un mal educado!! ¡Trátalo con más respeto quieres!-**_gritaba Sakura enojada mientras de Ed solo se reía _

**-Ok, Ok, iré a pasear un momento, estoy aburrido aquí adentro-**_decía mientras ponía un gesto de fastidio_

**-Como quieras- **_Naruto estaba apunto de salir cuándo una voz lo interrumpió _

**-A donde vas dobe- **_preguntaba con cara de pocos amigos mirando a Ed_

**-Y eso a ti que te importa pervert- **_respondió gritando-_

_-_**¡A quien le llamas pervert idiota sin cerebro!-**_Sasuke estaba que se tiraba encima de Naruto si no hubiera sido por Sakura que los detuvo-_

**-Suéltame-**_dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura lo soltara haciendo que se cayera en la entrepierna de Ed quien estaba más rojo que el cabello de Gaara _

**-Sasuke-**_murmuró la Joven sin darse cuenta en la posición en que estaba-_

**-Hee, Sakura-chan, ¿podrías salir de ahí?-**_decía Ed totalmente ruborizado apuntando su entrepierna-_

**-¡Que? ¿Ha! ¡Si! lo…lo sientoo mu-mucho jejeje-**_Sakura estaba tratando de pararse y sintió que estaba tocando algo blandito en el "suelo" no le dio importancia y hundió la mano más…siguió hasta que escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de Ed quien estaba rojo de dolor, y Sakura no entendía el por que, Ed seguía gritando de dolor hasta que bajaron Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-_

**-Que sucede, porque tanto alboroto-**_preguntaba Kakashi mirando como Ed se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose su amigo para que supuestamente el, se aminorara el dolor-_

**-Edward, ¿que sucedió? ¿Qué te pasa?-**_preguntaba Naruto ayudándolo a pararse junto con Kakashi-sensei _

**-A m-i…mi amiguito de allá abajo-**_lo apuntó-_**fue aplastado más de cinco veces y duele…duele mucho-**_trataba de decir Ed ya que solo le salía un hilo de voz-_

**-**_Kakashi se estaban controlando junto con Naruto para no estallar de risa, miraron a Sakura que estaba horrorizada por el acto-_

**-¡Que porque lo miras a si? Si tu fuiste la que aplastó a su amigo fiel, ¿cierto? **_Preguntó Naruto apagando todas las luces y encendiendo una lámpara cerca del rostro de Sakura y de el- _

**-Yo…yo…yo no quise hacerlo, ¡de verdad! ¡Fue un error! ¡No quise aplastársela! ¡Enserio!**_-gritaba Sakura al borde de las lágrimas-_**¡Solo fue un "pequeño" error de cálculo!-**_en ese momento Ed paró de retorcerse y miró fijamente a Sakura-_

**-¿A que te refieres con "pequeño" error de cálculo?-**_preguntaba Ed con el tic en el ojo y serio-_

**-Yo, yo no me refería a "ese" tipo de pequeñez--**_decía la joven mirando a Ed atemorizada y divertida_

**-Vamos a quien engañas Ed la otra vez te vi en el baño, y de verdad amigo, no tienes nada que mostrar- **_decía Naruto levantando una ceja mientras que miraba a Sakura que lo miraba expectante-_

**-¿De verdad?**_-preguntaba Kakashi sin poder contenerse las risas explotadoras que salían-_**de verdad la tienes pequeñita jjajaja, verdad?-**_seguía preguntando Kakashi haciendo cada vez más pequeños el dedo índice y el pulgar en modo de minoría-_

_-_**¡Ya paren!-**_dijo molesto Ed, pero nadie lo escuchaba por que todos se seguían riendo histéricamente menos Sakura-_

**-Que te, jaja, que te apuesto, ajajja que el no puede hacerlo jajaaaaaaajajajajaj (**_N/A. En ese me refiero cuándo Ed dijo Ya paren le están diciendo que como la tiende tan chiquitita xD no puede hacerlo xDD)_

_-_**Es que aajjjajaa, también, ajajjaa se puede deber a su ajjajaja, baja estatura ajajajajajjajajaa okaa-san me lele el estomaguito!!-**_gritaba Naruto muriéndose de risa ya-_

**-¡Ya basta Kakashi-sensei y Naruto dejen de molestarlo ya!-**_Sakura con ese simple grito hizo que los demás se callaran-_

**-Son todos unos idiotas-**_dijo Ed ante de salir de la casa dando un portazo_

**-¡Ven lo que han hecho! ¡Son unos idiotas!-**_gritó Sakura por últimas vez antes de salir de la casa para seguir a Ed-_

**-A si que…pequeñita ¿he?-**_dijo Sasuke apareciendo por las escaleras, lo que hizo que todos volvieran a reír de nuevo incluyendo ha Sasuke-_

_Continuará_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jejejej este capitulo me quedó bastante muy pervertido aún no se si gracioso, muchas muchas gracias por su reviews y claro este chap se lo dedico a Nubesparky que la he hecho esperar mucho para actualizar a si que espero que me perdones x3 _

_Gracias a todos Ciao!_

_Atte: Amai Kaoru_


End file.
